


Making Deals

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Young Dean 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Rimming, Table Sex, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up from the nap he has to see Sam and Cas in the room. They discuss Cas helping to look for a spell to make Dean normal again, and Cas leaves. Dean and Sam start getting it on, on the table, which ends with Sam deciding Dean is going to need a lesson in obedience. Sam and Dean also make a deal, saying if Dean can keep his voice low during sex, he will get to do whatever he wants to Sam. But if he makes to much noise, Sam gets to truss him up like a turkey on Sam's bed. Who's gonna win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Deals

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the summary is kinda long. I've never been really good at those. Anyway, holy crap, thanks for all the kudos and bookmarks. Seriously! I'm glad that you guys are enjoying the series :)  
> I don't own anything or anyone  
> All mistakes are my own

Dean woke with a little moan, and turned to see Sam on his laptop. He was surprised to see Cas with him.

“Cas!” Dean said, making sure the covers of Sam’s bedsheets were covering his waist and everything below. “What…what are you doing here?”

“I was talking with Sam about your…condition.” Cas said, eyes narrowing as he looked Dean up and down. “Are you naked?” He asked.

“Uhh…yeah.” Dean said, a slight flush coming to his face. Cas looked from Dean to Sam. Sam only gave a smile and shrug.

“I see.” Cas said. “What you two do is none of my business, and I have no interest divulging into that area.” He said, ending that conversation. “Sam, have you made any progress?” Cas asked.

“I think I have something, but…” He sighed, turning the laptop to Cas. “I’m telling you, Cas. The coven was using some heavy old-school magic.”

Cas’ eyes scanned the screen, and he gave a small nod in confirmation.

“It is a step in the right direction.” He said, looking from Sam to Dean, who was still under the blankets of Sam’s bed. “I will do my own searching and will report back with any progress.” He said, before disappearing from the room.

Dean sighed and collapsed back on the bed, looking at Sam.

“He _had_ to be here while I was naked?” Dean groaned.

“You were asleep. I figured that you weren’t gonna wake up for another half an hour. I was wrong.”  Sam shrugged, turning back to his laptop. “Besides, if you ever want to get back to adult Dean, we need all the help we can get. I’m thinking about calling Bobby to see if he has any books on this.”

“Call Bobby later.” Dean said, getting out of Sam’s bed and walking over to his brother. “You said that we would play more.” He stood by Sam and looked at the laptop to see the different tabs Sam had open. “You can work later.” He insisted, pushing himself between Sam and the laptop. “I’m not hurt. I’m not dying. I’m only in a teenage body. It won’t be the end of the world if you stop what you’re doing and fuck me.”

Dean pushed the laptop out of the way and sat up on the table, spreading his legs, letting his half hard cock drape over the end of the table. He gave Sam a wide-eyed innocent look while he casually stroked his cock.

“Come on, Sammy.” Dean grinned.

“You’re unbelievable.” Sam scoffed, smiling. But he gave in to his brother’s wish and pressed close to Dean’s naked body, pulling Dean closer and planting a kiss on him. One of his hands trailed down, pushing Dean’s hands away from his cock, and Sam started to stroke it, feeling it harden completely underneath him.

Dean moaned into the kiss and Sam pulled back with a grin.

“I’m not going to have to gag you, am I, Dean?” His hand stilled on Dean’s cock.

“No, Sammy. I’ll be good. Promise.” Dean nodded, earnestly.

 

“Alright Dean.” Sam said, pushing his brother flat against the table. Sam lifted Dean’s feet placed them flat on the table, then leaned down and started to kiss and suck marks down Dean’s body. He rutted against Dean’s hard cock and watched as Dean panted and withered under him.

Sam’s brought a hand up to Dean’s mouth and pushed three fingers in.

“Suck.” Sam ordered, pulling up and fully watching Dean suck his fingers, like it was something else in his mouth. Sam gave a light moan and used his other hand to free himself from his restricting pants and boxers, letting his hard cock spring free.

He gave his own cock a few strokes before he slipped his hand away from Dean’s mouth and knelt down to Dean’s hole.

 

Sam licked a stripe from Dean’s hole to his heavy balls and Dean gave a soft moan.

“Sammy.” He breathed out.

“Right here, Dean.” Sam said, before he let his tongue drag across Dean’s hole. It circled around the rim before lightly plunging in, making Dean moan in ecstasy. Sam plunged his tongue in and out of Dean’s hole, getting as deep as he could inside of Dean.

 

Dean panted and tried to push himself into Sam’s administrations, but Sam’s hand stayed firm on Dean, restricting him movements to light twitching and small jerks.

“Sam…” Dean whined softly. “I need more. Please, give me more.”

Sam added a finger with his tongue and Dean gave a soft cry of relief.

“God, Sammy. Feels good. So good.” Dean panted.

Sam removed his tongue and added another finger, standing up to watch Dean’s face as he fucked him on his fingers.

“Damn, Dean.” Sam said with a small grin. “I wish you could see yourself.” He found Dean’s prostate and poked at it, watching Dean whine with need. He added another finger and started to stretch Dean’s entrance.

Dean’s mouth parted in pleasure, and his eyes shut tightly.

“C-Can I touch myself?” Dean asked, trying to keep his voice down as Sam fucked him with his three fingers.

“No. I’ll handle that once I’m in you.” Sam said.

“No…do it now. Need to be touched.” Dean said, his hands twitching, as he tried to keep them flat against the table. “Sammy…” His eyes opened and he looked at his brother, pleading. “Please…gotta be touched.”

“No, Dean.” Sam said. Dean’s hands started to move towards his cock and Sam swiftly grabbed Dean’s hands, pulling them over his head. Dena whined and humped at the air, trying to relieve himself. “I said ‘no’ Dean. Maybe we need a lesson in obedience after I’m done here.” Sam said.

“I’ll be good.” Dean babbled. “Swear.”

“Nah.” Sam said, a big smile growing on his face. “An obedience lesson sounds like a good idea. So that is what we’ll do.”

Dean looked up with blown eyes, the green only a thin ring. He opened his mouth to object, but Sam took the moment to kiss Dean again, biting down on Dean’s lower lip and making his brother moan again.

 

“You ready for me to fuck you?” Sam asked, pulling back, licking across the shell of Dean’s ear.

“Fuck me.” Dean nodded. “Please, Sammy. Ready.”

Sam pulled his fingers out of Dean, who groaned at the loss.

“Gonna fill you back up, baby. Don’t worry.” Sam murmured, using the pre-come from Dean’s cock and his own to slick his hard member up.

Once he finished, he lined up his cock with Dean’s hole, letting the head rest against it. He grabbed Dean’s hips and plunged in.

 

“Fuck.” Dean breathed out. “Sammy. Touch me now, please.”

Sam gave a few thrusts before he moved a hand over to Dean’s cock, and started to fist it in time with his thrusts. Dean’s head rolled back and forth, his legs wrapping around Sam while his hands went to grip the side of the table.

He fucked himself onto Sam’s cock and hand, green eyes planted on Sam’s hazel ones.

He moaned in pleasure when Sam’s nail scraped at his slit.

“Sammy. Fuck, Sam. I want to make noise. Wanna yell and moan.” Dean panted out.

“You know what’s gonna happen if you do, Dean.” Sam said with each thrust.”

“I know, but I want to.” Dean said. Sam gave a rough thrust, hitting Dean’s prostate head on, making Dean’s mouth part, and a needy whining noise escaped from it.

“Gotta hold it in.” Sam murmured, leaning down to mouth along Dean’s jaw. “Tell you what…” Sam whispered in Dean’s ear. “If you stay quiet enough, I’ll let you do whatever you want with me. Well…after we spend a little time in obedience. But anything that your heart desires, you can do. No boundaries. But if you get too loud, not only will I spank you, but you’re gonna get tied to my bed however I want, with a cock ring, gag, and a vibrator. And I’ll leave you like for a few hours. Sound like a deal?” Sam asked, pulling back to look at his brother.

“Deal.” Dean said, up for the challenge. Sam smiled, and started thrusting faster and rougher, one hand working over Dean’s cock, while the other moved up to grip Dean’s hair, while he kiss and mouthed Dean’s neck and shoulders.

 

Dean was close to coming. He knew he was almost there. Sam just had to make that final move and he would come.

But for some godforsaken reason, Sam wasn’t making the move to push Dean over the edge.

“Sammy, please.” Dean groaned out. “Fuck, I need to come.”

“Then come.” Sam said. Dean gritted his teeth.

“I can’t! Please, Sammy. I fucking need to come. Help me.” He was losing it as he fucked himself in Sam’s fist.

“You can Dean.” Sam murmured, pressing a kiss against a mark he had made on Dean’s skin earlier. “Come, Dean.”

Dean whimpered and fucked his hips up again. “Sam, please.” He moaned.

Sam thrust into Dean and shuddered as his own orgasm overcame him. His thrusting became erratic, along with his hand on Dean’s cock.

Dean was beginning to babble and get louder as he felt Sam’s come hit his inner walls.

Once Sam rode out his orgasm, he thumbed at Dean’s slit, and ran a finger just underneath his head, making Dean lose control and cry out loudly, shooting his heavy load on himself, Sam and his shirt, and the area around them.

 

Sam pulled out of Dean and looked at the mess around his brother, while Dean came down from his orgasm high.

“Sammy…fuck, man. That was so intense.” He murmured, lying still and sated on the table.

“Was it good?” Sam asked.

“Really good.” Dean nodded, looking at his brother with a crooked grin.

“I’m glad Dean.” Sam said. “But do you realize what you just did?” He asked, a small smirk playing on his lips.

“What I did…?” Dean’s eyebrows furrowed as he started to think. “What did I…? Oh.” His eyes grew wide and he looked at Sam. “You did that on purpose. You were trying to make me loud.” Dean accused.

Sam only shrugged. “Maybe. Maybe not.” He said. “All I know is, is now I get to give you ten spanking. After that I get to teach you a thing or two in obedience, seeming how you like to go against the rules I set up, and I get to truss you up like a turkey on my bed.”

Dean moaned, and ran a hand down his face.

“Don’t deny it, this is gonna turn you on.” Sam said.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.” Sam gave another smirk. “Come on. Get up. You need to get cleaned up and get your spankings over with.” Sam pulled up his pants and made room for Dean to get up and walk over to the bathroom.


End file.
